In an integrated coal gasification unit it is useful to be able to convert the syngas to a variety of products such as alkanes, olefins, aromatics and oxygenated hydrocarbons and subsequently separating out the various compounds, such as the oxygenates, like alcohols and aldehydes, and utilizing these materials for their own use, such as for solvents, or as starting materials to prepare other useful chemical compounds.